Horse riding is a popular pastime and sport and has spawned a vast market of horse tack and associated accoutrements and accessories. Horses naturally attract horse flies, which are attracted to the smell and sweat of the horse. Flies often make a horse swish its tail, kick, and/or stomp its feet, not only irritating the horse but interfering with the enjoyment of the ride for the rider. Bites can also cause large welts, which may seem disfiguring from a showmanship standpoint. As one attempt to alleviate such problems, some riders have placed a towel over the horse's rump to prevent horse flies from biting, but the towels have not stayed in place.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.